


In Order To Power The Suit

by myheroesrbands



Series: IronHusbands Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tony hates magic, nothing explicit I promise, relationship cuties, rhodey is really there for support because of something tony is dealing with, tony works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: IronHusbands Week 2019 Day 2 - MagicTony had gotten tied up with something with Loki (he’d spared Rhodey the details) and apparently his armor would only come to life if he said “I want to suck Rhodey’s dick” which — Tony didn’t have a problem saying but he definitely didn’t need the rest of the team knowing what the hell he did with Rhodey.





	In Order To Power The Suit

“I hate magic.” 

If there was one phrase Rhodey would never grow tired of hearing, it was that one. As long as Tony was hating magic, all was right in the world.

“I understood you the first million times you said that,” Rhodey sighed playfully as he spoke and feigned injury when Tony punched his arm from his seat at his workshop desk. 

Tony had gotten tied up with something with Loki (he’d spared Rhodey the details) and apparently his armor would only come to life if he said “I want to suck Rhodey’s dick” which — Tony didn’t have a _ problem _saying but he definitely didn’t need the rest of the team knowing what the hell he did with Rhodey. 

“Tell me again why exactly you don’t want to say that in front of the team?” His smirk and Tony’s subsequent wide-mouthed face of shock sent Rhodey over the edge and in a second he was laughing so hard there were tears coming out of his eyes. 

“Platypus you know I would love to profess my love for you in front of the team,” he sat down his work and stood before walking over to sit on Rhodey’s lap. “But I think what we do in our private time is none of their business.” Tony’s left eyebrow rose in insinuation and Rhodey chuckled before lifting his face to connect their lips. 

“I still hate magic.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’ll figure out how to solve it one way or another.”

Of course, it took time. 

A week later, the Avengers were called on a mission and Tony was lucky that Steve was speaking as he stepped into the armor so no one actually _ heard _him say the words. (If Natasha did hear anything, the only note she made of it was a strange look his way. He awkwardly smiled before the faceplate fell down and covered his reaction.)

_ Okay, that wasn’t so bad, _he thought.

But obviously there was going to be an instance [hopefully not in the near future] where he wasn’t going to be able to rely on Steve barking orders in return and the thought made him want to puke.

A few weeks (and a few non-lethal missions) later, Tony was fed up. He had been sitting in his lab working out how to fix his suit for too many hours so he decided to take a break. In the gym.

Normally Tony wasn’t a gym person but sometimes hand-to-hand let him calm down so he decided he would go to the compound boxing area. He was only on the mat for twenty minutes when he had an epiphany. 

…

Okay, it wasn’t really an _ epiphany _ so to speak. Tony realized he had been looking at his problem from a strictly scientific viewpoint which wasn’t effective ( _ at all). _

He made his journey back to his workshop where, when he arrived, he saw Rhodey sitting on his designated spot next to the main work station. 

“Hey. Where were you?” Rhodey’s question sparked Tony out of his daze and he rushed over to the desk where the armor helmet was sitting in the middle. 

“Okay, Jarvis. Let’s think about this differently,” he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands since he was more of a hands-on type of person so he settled for rubbing his thighs. 

Rhodey, having been ignored, averted his attention from the piece of paper in his lap to focus on Tony and what he was thinking.

“Think… English language. I’m not sure what that’s going to do. Also, look at Norse mythology.”

“On it sir.”

As Tony turned in his seat to face Rhodey, he realized just how intently the older man was staring at him. “Well? Where were you?”

Slapping his thigh, Tony spoke, “I went to the ring. I needed to clear my head. And then somehow I ended up with the miraculous idea that maybe our little dick sucking problem isn’t scientific but more linguistic.” Rhodey smiled at the response. 

“You really are a genius.”

“When I need to be sugarplum.” Tony, as was the norm whenever Rhodey complimented him, blushed and began to hide his face but Jarvis quickly interrupted. 

“Sir, upon doing research of both the English language, its history with magic, and Norse mythology, I’ve deduced three possible solutions.” 

Tony was absolutely ecstatic. “Jarvis I will never sell Dum-E or U if you tell me right now what the hell I can do to save my armor.” 

“It seems that speaking the words of choice backward is a theory, consulting the one who cast the spell, or performing a complicated Nordic ritual that would require _ another _Norse god.” 

Of course Tony tuned out whatever Jarvis continued to say as he stared intently at his helmet. Rhodey smiled softly and cued Jarvis softly to mute. “Okay, how do you say…” he trailed off and Rhodey’s smile couldn’t leave his face. Tony just had that effect on him when he was thinking really intently. It had been like that in college and it wasn’t going to change now that they were adults. 

“Dick Rhodey’s suck to want I,” he spoke at normal volume and the eyes on the helmet lit up and then powered off. 

“It seems as though the armor is rebooting itself.” Jarvis’ voice broke through the quiet whirring of the helmet and in a moment Jarvis could be heard from both the armor and the loud workshop speakers. 

Tony’s face of absolute wonder almost made Rhodey want to cry. “Congrats Mr. Genius. You’ve done it again.”

Tony looked at Rhodey with wide eyes and a wide-toothed smile. “It’s fixed!” He laughed a bit and repeated himself even louder. “It’s _ fixed _!” 

In a moment Rhodey was being engulfed in all of a happy Tony. “Congrats babe.”

“I still hate magic,” Tony said, smiling before pressing his lips to Rhodey’s.

“I know you do, babe.”


End file.
